


Waking Up in The Middle of The Night, Thinking About You

by Amirah_1



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Jack, Creampie, F/M, Female Masturbation, Handjob from a rabbit, Jack hates wearing pants, Jack is a Tease, Jack is slutty, Jack likes it rough, Jamie does the rabbit, Jamie has a few flings, M/M, North is naughty, OOC for everyone, Older Jamie, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Kink, Threesome, Tooth quotes Titanic, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirah_1/pseuds/Amirah_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the most part, Jack had kept out of Jamie's life: leaving him to his own world, Jack only visits on occasion. When one visit ends up more heated than either planed, Jack has to find a way to tell the others about his mortal boyfriend. Things quickly take a turn, and everyone ends up hot and bothered over each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steam

For the most part, Jack had kept out of Jamie's life: he had his own path to follow, his own life to live, and childhood was slowly left behind as Jamie matured, going off to college at 17, almost completely grown, a man of the world.  
Of course, his belief was still strong, and he never forgot the night on the pond, even as Claude did, insisting it was all a nice dream, but still just a dream, and that there was no way they met the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, and The Sandman. Things like that didn't just happen.  
Jamie knew better, still watching Sandy's Dreamsand take off across the skies each night, and getting the occasional visit from a Tooth Fairy, even those he was long past losing baby teeth, just so Tooth knew he was alright. But the one who saw him most was always Jack, arriving late and staying until dawn. Many nights they talked about everything there was too, and enjoyed each others company.  
One particular night, Jack arrived a little early, the window half open for him. He slid in, landing softly on the balls of his feet like always, surprised to not see Jamie. The dorm room seemed empty.  
Jack eased open the door to the hall, everyone else in the old house asleep at this hour, the rooms dark, doors closed. A little light came from under the door across from Jamie's, and Jack pulled it open. "Jamie?"  
Jamie stood there naked, shaving the days stubble off his jawline, still slightly damp from the shower. "Hey Jack." He said, looking at him in the mirror. "Take a seat if you want, I'm almost done here."  
Clutching the edge of his sweater tightly, Jack sat on the closed toilet, trying his utter best not to stare: at this height, Jamie's ass was pretty much in his face, and Jack found he wasn't unhappy with this at all.  
And part of him was really not in the slightest bit unhappy, as his leggings suddenly felt to tight in the groin, making him fidget.  
"You okay?" Jamie asked, glancing up at Jack's reflection with concern.  
Jack nodded, not looking Jamie in the eye. "Yeah, yeah..just feeling a little warm."  
Jamie laughed, walking to the bathroom's small window and swinging it wide. "I forgot you don't like the heat." He said, smirking at Jack. Jack's eyes darted everywhere but Jamie, as he fought the impulse to look at what was between Jamie's slim thighs.  
Jamie went back to shaving, and Jack waited patiently, still painfully hard, made worse by the friction of his leggings. He planned on waiting for Jamie to finish, and quietly take care of it.  
Jamie washed the razor off, tapping the cheap thing on the sink rim, washing the shaving cream and soap down the drain, a hand making sure his neck and jawline was smooth. "Can't believe you made it tonight. I wasn't expecting you to, what with that storm they're getting in a few hours in Canada." Jamie smirked at Jack in the mirror, washing his hand off. He turned to face Jack, leaning his weight back on the sink as he crossed his arms. "What's the matter, Jack? You haven't looked at me all night."  
Jack crossed his legs, pressing them tight on his raging hardness. "Well..uh..you're kinda..." He felt his cheeks grow hot.  
Jamie looked down, then chuckled. "Oh..yeah...oops.heh heh." He pulled a towel down from the rack, and covered his lower body, hiding his penis from Jack. Secretly, Jack really wanted to see it again, perhaps more, but how could he exactly say that?  
"Jamie? Could you leave for a sec?"  
Jamie looked up. "Oh..you gotta piss?"  
Jack nodded mutely.  
"Or..." Here, Jamie leaned in close, his hair falling in his eyes, "Just maybe..you wanna take care of that hardon you've got."  
Jack made a soft sound that sounded very much like someone stepping on a mouse.  
"Don't be so shy.." Jamie whispered, lightly stroking Jack's cheek, his skin making Jack feel like fire trailed after his fingers. He rather enjoyed the sensation.  
"Jack..." Jamie let the towel fall, allowing Jack full view of his penis, which hung semi-hard between his thighs, the scrotum heavy beneath.  
Jack edged of the toilet seat, ducking past Jamie into the bedroom, not so much scared as surprised. Jamie came in after him, the towel firmly back in place. "Jack..I..." He started.  
"N..no..it's okay...I gotta go..uh.."  
Jamie sat down, looking sad and embarrassed about his actions. "Will you be back tomorrow?"  
"I.." Jack took his staff firmly in his hand, sliding out onto the windowsill. "I don't know, Jamie." He said, before jumping off into the wind, flying miles away to a high hill a few towns over.  
Hidden behind a rocky outcrop, Jack furiously jerked himself to orgasm to the image of Jamie before him, damp from the shower and nude. He'd never orgasmed as hard as he did that night in all his 309 years.


	2. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda a slow down. More character driven than the last. Next one is when the action goes down, so to speak.

The weeks went by at a crawl, and Jack kept away from Burgess, which suffered a sudden freak warm up in early Fall, the light snow vanishing to intense heat.  
Jack was unsure about what exactly to feel on the..incident, as he'd come to think of it: It had made him feel things he hadn't felt in a very, very long time, and he knew he couldn't act on those feelings. He would outlive Jamie: that cold fact remained, no matter how many times he turned it over in his mind.  
Tooth was the only one who noticed he wasn't acting upon his duties like he used to: as a mostly weather related Guardian, if he skipped a few storms he was supposed to make, no one would be the wiser, but the sudden warm up wasn't going un-noticed by media, as weathermen blushed through apologies about the storms they'd predicted being replaced by heat and boiling sun.  
Finally, Tooth went to see Jack in his room, determined to end this nonsense for good.  
"Jack?" She eased the door open, a sudden blast making her shiver slightly: even used to Jack's aura of cold after all this time, the room was colder than she thought possible, -45 if it was anything.  
Jack sat in on the window seat, hugging his knees close to him, ice crackling away from him across the floor, making Tooth glad for her wings as she looked down at the ice slick beneath her.  
"Jack...what's wrong, hon?" She settled next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She gasped softly, and drew back, her fingers fused with ice. He glanced at her from under his hood, his eyes dark. "Sorry.."  
"No..it's fine." She wiped the ice off as best she could on her feathers. "I'm fine, but that's not the point. Why are you so upset? you've missed three stor.."  
"Who said I was upset?"  
Tooth flinced at his cold, emotionless tone. "I just thought.."  
"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you?" He turned to the glass, which began to ice over at once, obscuring the view of the sky. "I'm fine."  
"Jack..no..you're not. You haven't left your room in four days, you've missed your last three storms, Burgess is in a heat snap in mid Fall.." She took his hand,not caring about the light frost that covered her skin. "Talk to me, hon. What's wrong?"  
Jack told her everything, not once looking at her. Tooths' cheeks pinked at the description of what Jamie had done, but she let him finish.  
When he fell silent, Tooth sighed. "Hon..you need to talk to him. I mean, that was kinda weird for him to do to another guy, unless he's.."  
"Yeah."  
Tooth went completely pink. "Oh..are you.."  
"Yeah." Again, a one word answer.  
Tooth laughed. "I think I know whats wrong."  
Jack looked up, a slight gleam of hope in his eye. "What?"  
"Babe..you're in love, plain and simple. Jamie is your first believer, after all."  
He blinked, still silent.  
At last, after a few moments, he spoke. "Is that...bad?"  
She laughed, hugging him tight. She'd come to think of him as an adoptive son, and she had to feel for him, not even realizing love when it hit him like a snowball. But, then, he was horribly innocent, most of his memories of regular life gone. "No..not at all."  
"Promise?" He looked at her, his eyes shining.  
She smiled, stroking his cheek. "I'd never lie to you."  
He grinned, and the room seemed a little less cold, a light snow falling outside as the ice thinned, finally retreating from the window glass.  
"So what now?"  
She giggled. "Go tell him, silly. Let him know you feel the same."  
He leapt to his feet like a child, grabbing his staff, half out the door in an instant.  
"Jack.." Tooth called.  
He popped his head back in. "Hmm?"  
She flushed. "Just...if you two want to..."  
He laughed. "Just say it."  
"If you to have sex, promise me you'll be careful? He's only human."  
Now it was Jack's turn to blush. "Y..yeah..I..I promise."  
"Then go! Just be back for dinner, and the 9 pm storm in New York."  
With that, he was gone.  
Tooth rested her forehead on the cool glass, watching him fly into the distance, riding his staff like a surfboard. Her little baby...well..sort of. Sometimes she worried she mothered him too much. Other times, not nearly enough.  
She sighed, and left to head back to the palace for tooth count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story like this, so any feedback you have would be nice.


	3. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with all the smut

Jack flew faster than he normally would've dared to Burgess, a mix of both hormones and longing urging him on, until he got to the old dorm house. The bottom half was bright, some sort of party going on, people dashing past the windows as dark shadows, booming music blaring from the half open windows. Jamie's room was mostly dark, but Jack saw movement near the bed as he landed on the sill, peeking in.  
Jamie was undressing, and Jack took a breath, watching as Jamie tugged off his jeans, wearing skimpy red briefs that left little to the imagination. He took a deep breath, held it, and knocked.  
Jamie turned around, and half smiled, motioning that the window was unlocked. Jack eased it open and landed on the carpet with a soft thud, Jamie pulling a towel around his waist. For the first time, Jack noticed Jamie had a small tattoo below his left nipple, mostly obscured in this light.  
"I'm sorry, I'll go get dressed, and.." Jamie started, but Jack didn't give him time to finish, as he walked up behind him, and ran his fingers down Jamie's spine, making him shudder at his cold touch on his warm skin, still damp from sweat, musky.  
"W..what are you doing?" He choked out, as Jack's fingers went lower, unhooking the towel. He didn't answer, his fingers going under the briefs, feeling the heated flesh there for a moment, before moving to the front where the cloth bulged around Jamie's manhood.  
Jamie took a deep, shuddery breath, as Jack's cold grip encircled his cock, feeling both mildly painful and wonderful, Jack's breath icy on his neck. "Jamie..."  
He put his lips to Jamie's neck, sucking the soft skin, tasting sweat, after shave, and light stubble, his lips leaving a light mark, while his hand began moving, Jamie's knees going from under him.  
"F..fuck.." He grunted, falling. Jack caught him before he hit the floor, kneeling with Jamie on his lap, the red briefs now more than too small. Jack ripped them off without a thought, and Jamie made no sign of caring, as Jack gripped him again, putting his lips back on the bite, this time gently nipping, the skin purpling up under his teeth, marking Jamie as his.  
Jamie groaned, arching his back, his bare buttocks digging into Jack's crotch, particularly the hardness raging in his leggings. Jack smothered a gasp, and nipped again, realizing he'd found a button to push, and he damn well intended to keep at it, his hand jerking softly but firm, slowly pulling the skin over the head as he worked Jamie to orgasm, his other hand cupping his scrotum and squeezing gently.  
"J..jack..I..I'm.." Jamie tried to croak out, his voice tight with lust, his head back, Jack's teeth bruising the skin, his ass jammed firmly onto Jack's cock through the thin cloth of his leggings, the hardness working its way into Jamie's tight entrance.  
Feeling this, Jamie pressed down, feeling the cloth covering hit his anal ring. Needing more, he reached back as best he could, mewling like a cat, needing Jack in him.  
"P..please..." He whispered, throbbing in Jack's hand.  
This whole time, Jack had been mentally freaking out: erotic and slutty on the outside, his mind was a raging mess inside, as feeling collided, and the first sexual contact he'd ever had with another male since his birth made his balls ache, release needed. He tugged his leggings down hard, the cords ripping, not even caring, letting out a grunt as Jamie slid on him, and his cock hit home.  
Jamie sat there for a second, throbbing in Jack's hand, a soft whimper on his lips, then moaned loudly, coming all over Jack's hand and the floor, five hard gushes. He leaned back, panting, weak, and Jack tilted his head to kiss him, his hips moving slightly to probe the tightness of Jamie's body.  
It was obvious Jamie was experienced : he was ready instantly, with no foreplay, and didn't appear to feel any pain as Jack held him around the waist, humping upwards to try to find his own orgasm. Jamie moaned loudly, shoving himself down onto Jack, coming a second time to paint his belly with warmth.  
Jack kept thrusting, a dull ache starting in his belly with each stroke, his breath coming in harsh gasps, his legs aching.  
His ache grew, and he gripped Jamie tight around the belly, thrusting in hard as he came, his first time inside another person, another orgasm, albet lighter this time, making Jamie scream softly.  
The fell on their sides, still connected, and Jack fell asleep, contented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter:  
> (I'm No) Animal, Felony


	4. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the feels

Jack awoke sometime later, watching Jamie sleep, and he smiled softy.   
Then, it hit him: what they'd done. What He'd done.  
He stood shakily, and started to dress, trying to be quiet as he pulled his leggings up, grunting softly as he caught his scrotum in the strap. The noise woke Jamie, and he sat up, rubbing sleep weary eyes as he tried to focus, groggy from both sex and sudden awakening. "Jack? Where are you going?"  
Jack looked back, hands tying his leggings. "I...I gotta go.." He stammered, tying the straps crooked in his haste.   
Jamie stretched, letting out a soft whimper. "Ouch...you really went at it, huh?" He chuckled, standing awkwardly. "Must be that huge cock."  
Jack flinched, looking for his staff. Spotting it by the bed, he tugged the window open, just as he felt Jamie's warm hands cross around his waist. "Why d'ya have to leave so fast? Are you feeling guilty?"  
He leaned in close. "Cause i'm not." He whispered, giving Jack's earlobe a light nip.   
Jack tugged free. "I..I have go.." He stammered again, standing on the ledge.   
"Will you be back?"   
Jack looked back at Jamie standing there, nude, flushed with sex and heat, his eyes alight with pleasure and..  
"N..no..I can't...I'm sorry, Jamie.."  
The light faded, as Jamie looked down. "O..oh...I..I see.."  
Jack leapt into the wind, his tears freezing into pellets as he rushed onwards to the Pole. He didn't see Jamie sit on his bed, Jack's semen still drying on his legs, crying, the drops catching the light as they fell.


	5. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a major tantrum, and unleashes his full powers on his room.

The door slammed, and North made a face as it echoed through the Pole, several elves stopping to stare in wonder.   
He knew where the noise had come from: Jack's bedroom. He'd come back from that boys house. Tooth had been babbling that Jack had "Gotten one" at last, and had been so happy for him.   
Seemed like her hopes weren't worth anything.   
He shrugged, and went back to work, not sure how he could really help. He was tired of keeping up with Jack's tantrums. The boy was over 3 centuries old ,and still acted like a hormonal teenager. 

Jack screamed loudly, over and over, tearing, breaking, ice freezing solid on every surface, an angry snow lashing the windows as a mini flurry whipped itself up in the room, the floor an ice slick of darker coloured ice that showed no reflection as Jack fell on his knees in the center of the room, sobbing.   
His face was inches from the ice, as smooth and reflective as a mirror, and he could see nothing. The same nothing he was, the one who'd toyed with a young man's emotions, taking his love eagerly, but having nothing but empty promises to give back. He sobbed, the tears clinking on the ice as the snow piled up around him like a blanket, encasing him in coolness and quiet. He slept there for a long time, until Tooth shook him awake. 

She shivered at the intense heat permeating the room, ice slicking ever surface, reflections of herself bouncing all over the room like a distorted funhouse. The snow had died to a lighter, soft pattering, but the room was easily cleanable. Every surface had been designed to heat, melting any ice Jack caused.   
She gasped as he sat up, ice frozen on his cheeks, eyes dulls and red from sobbing, veins snaking through the whites.   
"Jack, what happened? Did something bad happen with Jamie?"   
She jerked back as ice leapt onto her hand, freezing her fingers together. It was a darker colour than normal, almost black.   
"Get out. Just..get the fuck out of my room." He said with little emotion, his eyes closing with frosted over lashes as he lay back down, the flurry starting up again. Tooth hurried out, as an icy wind slammed the door, ice frosting the wood until it was sealed shut from the inside out.


	6. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this pairing sorta happened

Across the world, Jamie dealt with the pain Jack had caused in his own way.  
He lay back on his bed naked, sweat drying on his skin, looking down at Claude's bobbing head with little interest, the unskilled lips wrapped around his cock pissing him off. He tried to direct Claude's movements, but it wasn't any good. No one could please him.   
"Just..fuck..get off me." He finally snapped, shoving Claude off. He fell on the floor with a thump, his own cock throbbing between his legs. "Jamie..fuck..the fuck, dude?"   
"I just.." Jamie looked away, lying back again. His erection lagged.   
"Dude...Jack again? Jesus, you act like he's the only dick in town." Claude looked down at himself. "Are we gonna go on, or should I just head back to my room?"   
"No..sorry..come on.." Jamie said half heartedly, scooting over. Claude got back up with him, and they two men lay together, facing each other. Jamie lightly stroked Claude's cock, long and dark, making him shudder. Jamie gently pulled Claude's foreskin back, and the two docked for a little (A practice Jamie hated, but would put up with to get laid) as they kissed, fingers exploring each other. Jamie finally got on top of the smaller man, and lifted his legs up over his shoulders, roughly probing the puckered hole of his anus, making him groan.   
Jamie slid the pink tip of his cock in, paused for only a moment, then dove in, bottoming out as Claude grunted, cum pooling on his belly.   
"F..fuck dude..seriously?" Jamie grunted, as he started thrusting shallowly. Claude was very loose, and Jamie hated it.  
"S..sorry.." He muttered, closing his eyes as Jamie fucked him harder, panting harshly as his hips thrust, his tight belly clenched. He missed Jack's tightness, cool insides, and longer orgasms. And the ability to not come in three seconds. What he wanted wasn't to be found in Claude, as his lackluster orgasm made Claude squeal, splurting more sticky semen on Jamie's belly.   
They lay together after, wet with sweat and sticky, panting. "W..was it good?" Claude said timidly.   
"Yeah..it was great."  
Jamie had never been a good liar.


	7. Moments Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack fucks the rabbit.  
> That is literally all.

The other Guardians couldn't do anything with Jack: he came and went as he pleased, the door iced shut behind him each time. The storms that were created by him raged worse than any other from previous years, tearing up the country with snow and hefty winds, ice shattering water mains and freezing glass until it shattered.  
Burgess was no exception, going into a deep freeze five days into Winter, the roads a deadly ice slick, the ground buried in white.  
Every so often, he'd go to the Warren, walking the sunlight paths in deep thought, or more likely, a deep depression, dragging his staff behind him with one hand, the other shoved into his pocket, the ice melting as fast as it formed.  
Toothiana tried again and again to reach out to him, but finally gave up on it, her last resort one she REALLY hadn't wanted to use, but she was desperate.  
She knew Bunny and Jack had been lovers many years before, until the famed blizzard of '68 that is, and had been unusually close. The rumor of Bunny making Jack his lifemate had been whispered among the Guardians, but as Jack hadn't been named a Guardian then, that was impossible. Still, better than nothing.  
Bunny had no reluctance in the matter: he knew damn well the way to Jack's mind was through his scrotum. Despite the fact it had been a few years (45 to be exact), he was ready to do what he had to.  
He'd followed Jack on his walk, having had noticed him a few days prior, but just letting him be: Jack didn't bother the Egglings, or mess with the paint rivers, so all was well between them. The ice never created an issue, unless you got there as it melted and slipped.  
Bunny had carefully planned out a precise, tough as nails plan on getting Jack to cool off, so to speak: tackle him and suck his cock until his liver exploded. Worked in '69.  
He'd crept through the bushes, carefully placing each paw, flowers softening his steps as he tracked Jack, the ice trails making little hearts with arrows in them and cracks down the middle.  
Bunny tensed his legs, and took a leap, tackling the Winter sprite full on, his staff flying. They rolled down a small hill, tumbling into a bed of daises, Jack cussing the whole way.  
"Have you lost your mother fucking min..mphh.." Bunny pressed his lips to Jack's, pulling at his leggings tie cords, his own erection sliding against Jack's leg wetly, leaving a trail of precum. Jack didn't struggle after Bunny's paw gripped his cock, rubbing the slit with his rough pad as precum dribbled, the foreskin sliding over the sensitive head slickly.  
Jack groaned, hands gripping the grass tightly, as Bunny kissed downwards, nibbling one pert, dark pink nipple before heading to the real prize, his teeth leaving circular bites on Jack's pale skin.  
Bunny took all of Jack in: cock, balls, the whole works. He sucked greedily, like he knew Jack enjoyed, a "vacuum effect" he joking used to call it. Jack panted harshly, eyes squeezed shut as his breathing quickened, Bunny gripping his slender legs to spread them as wide as they would go, his tongue lapping the delicate skin of Jack's shaft.  
Jack arched, screaming as he orgasmed hard, whole body shuddering as icy semen shot down Bunny's throat, making a mess and sticking to Jack's scrotum and pubic hair, the teen almost completely drained, panting deeply, his chest heaving, belly tight, nipples ragingly hard.  
Bunny didn't let go, still sucking as Jack cried out, highly sensitive in post orgasm.  
Using a little Pooka speed trick, Bunny flipped himself backwards on his back, Jack now kneeling over his face, head first in daises. He wasn't complaining: he was too busy crying out as a second orgasm made Bunny's own cock twitch, precum dribbling down the pink shaft to stain the fur below. Jack groaned, and came again, this one much smaller. He collapsed on Bunny's face, panting and gasping.  
Bunny grinned, and picked Jack up, slamming him into the Warren wall and roughly penetrating him, his creamy white legs wrapped as best as possible around his waist. Bunny rocked in and out, trying to last, but gave in and humped quickly, biting Jack's neck as he came hard, filling the youth with sticky cum, the mess dribbling down his thighs.  
After, they lay in the daises, Jack's cock lying flaccid on his thigh, and Bunny managed to get the truth out of him.  
"So this is all because you and Jamie bumped uglies?" He teased, stroking Jack's hair. The boy frowned, looking away. "Don't call it that."  
"Fine.." Bunny sighed. He teasingly gave Jack's cock a quick squeeze. "So this is all because you gave Jamie some fun in the buns?"  
Jack playfully slapped Bunny, giggling. He was in a bit of a better mood: whether he wanted to admit it or not, having your balls emptied actual did wonders for your mood. "I can't just.." He sighed. "Jamie's a human. No one will accept him except Tooth. And you remember how North reacted when you told him we'd dated.."  
North was highly old fashioned.  
"Well..it all depends: How's he make ya feel? Your donger seems to like him, but what about this?" Bunny tapped Jack's chest with his paw.  
"I love him.." Jack murmured.  
"You can say it, Frostcock: I'm not gonna get mad." Bunny said, knowing Jack didn't want to say it post sex.  
"I love him, Bunny. "  
bunny grinned. "Then why're ya lying next to me with your dong out and jizzum on your ass? Get cleaned up, and get to him, Frostcock!"  
Jack hugged Bunny, their cocks rubbing. "I missed this you know..."  
Bunny winked. "You ever want it, let me know.." He teased.  
"Jamie might.." Jack covered his mouth, giggling.  
"I wouldn't say no to that, Frosty." Bunny said seriously. "now get!" He spanked the teen's ass, and he squealed, getting up to bath in the hot-springs before heading out.  
Bunny took a nap: sex really took it out of you after a 45 year dry spell. His nuts hadn't felt this empty in years.  
He secretly hoped Jack hadn't been kidding.


	8. Patch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhmm...yay for sex?  
> Also jabs are made, see if you can spot them.

Jack did everything but dance to Burgess, eager to fix things with Jamie.  
He knew Jamie was special: he had ever since that time on the ice long ago, the same reason he'd been there that night to visit. Bunny had been right: love needed to be fed like a flame, before it burned out into ashes. It wasn't just sex... that wasn't it. While he did like... love... Jamie's body (Mostly his cock and asshole if he was being honest), he loved him for him too. He knew the soul inside him was pure. Well, as pure as it was actually possible to be in this day and age.  
He landed in the park, nestled on a bench as he panted, gathering his courage for this, feelings of both lust and love racing along his spine, his veins hot as his blood warmed at the thought of Jamie's hands on him again.  
He didn't care what the others were going to think: He loved Jamie deeply, and he was going to make him his boyfriend.  
Taking a breath, he whistled for the wind to take him into the air, whooping as he flew through the skies to Jamie's boardinghouse, the place luckily dark, almost like it had all been set up on purpose by someone controlling all this from above. Whomever might be dipping a hand into Jack's life, he was glad for it, as they seemed to be in his favor utterly.  
He landed on the slim sill outside Jamie's window, knocking on the glass softly with his knuckles, frost shooting across it from the contact.  
There was movement behind the dusted over glass, and the window flew open, hands roughly grabbed him and yanking him inside, his staff clattering onto the floor as Jamie pulled him into a heated kiss, no words being spoken as they fell on the bed in a messy tangle, Jack sliding up between Jamie's legs, gasping at the pressure of his cock rubbing the fabric of his legging against the lean, hard length of Jamie's thigh.  
Jamie moaned, arching into Jack's clutch, fingers tearing at the cords of his leggings, pulling his cock free even before Jack has successfully gotten Jamie naked. Too eager to honestly care anymore, Jack tore at the cheap, thin fabric of Jamie's underwear, freeing his own hot cock, and the warm pucker of his anus, one cool finger deftly sliding in and crooking, making Jamie groan, hips arching as his legs spread, giving Jack more room, Jack's cock rubbing Jamie's belly, cool precum trailing down the dark hair leading from Jamie's navel to the softer, wilder tangle below.  
"Jack.." Jamie panted, the first actual word spoken in quite awhile, the groans and lusty pants sounding a lot like something out of some cheap erotica or a bad romance novel.  
Jack pulled his finger out, licking it seductively as Jamie looked on, gasping when it was reinserted, only deeper, probing for Jamie's prostate, a second finger sneaking in as the sweet spot was found, and Jamie let out a moan, biting his wrist so he didn't scream and wake the house up.  
Jack grinned, and finally knew he couldn't take it anymore. He gently pulled Jamie's puckered hole wide, managing to tug the anal ring wide enough to push the head of his cock into Jamie's warmth, sliding until the weight of his balls hung down against the cleft of Jamie's buttocks, his penis pointing upwards to his face, throbbing and oozing, an angry red with blood and lust.  
Jack stayed this way, kissing Jamie deeply, finally pulling his fingers back to let Jamie clutch him in, his muscles clinging to the cool flesh of his cock like a second mouth, Jamie feeling like ice had entered him, more tender and sexual than it was the first time. This wasn't just fucking, like it had been before. This was full on love making. They moved together softly, gasping with each movement, Jamie's cock rubbing between them, their heated bellies making Jamie's orgasm softly splatter across Jack's abs, Jack coming in a splash inside, a cooled rush that made Jamie gasp and blink stupidly.  
Both smiled, and held each other close, falling asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on this on and off: I'm trying to get my writing more regulated, and purely porn fics are getting the back burner. But I promise two or three chapters in the coming month.


	9. This way

The dawn came far too fast, and Jack woke first, blinking at the sunbeams shafting into the room blindingly, his clear eyes shut against the intrusion. A smile crossed his face as he remembered the night before, and he hugged Jamie close, knowing they'd patched things up. Bunny was right: even if they were different... this was right.   
Jamie moaned in sleep, curling into Jack's embrace like a young child, his long lashes and pink cheeks making him look like a cherub in sleep. Jack kissed his forehead, holding him close, warmth flooding his veins...  
As well as extreme discomfort: dry semen had made his legs tacky, and his thighs stuck together each time he moved. Unwillingly prying himself free from Jamie, who rolled on his back in sleep and gently exhaled, his chest rising and falling quickly as he slept, Jack headed across the hall to shower, the soft silence of the house making him sure it was safe: he thought it was Saturday, so the house was empty.  
He flinched at the heat of the water at first, but gradually grew used to it, letting his head fall back to let the gentle spray pepper his face and hair, the feeling good on his cool skin, light steam rising as damp heat met unyielding coolness.   
"Jack?" The shower curtain drew back, and Jack looked back to smile at Jamie. "Hey snowflake."  
The shower was walk-in, a ledge about six inches cutting off a small room with a drain in the floor, the curtain closing off the end for privacy. There was more than enough room for two, a fact the frat boys often exploited on nightly conquests with both males and females from around campus, except for Jim and John, who were together currently.   
Jamie walked up behind Jack in the damp head, sliding his hands around Jack's slim waist to pull him closer, kissing the back of his neck. "Hey, sweet.." He murmured, his hands lightly cupping Jack's ballsack, as Jack playfully moved one hand back to touch Jamie' stroking his chest. He turned, and the two men kissed under the spray, this time with no hesitation: Jack wasn't afraid this time. The held each other, and Jamie laughed. "We're so gay..." He muttered, as Jack kissed his cheek.   
"Well..yeah. That's what it's called when two dudes fuck." He teased, as one hand slipped lower to caress Jamie's lower back. "But we both need a shower right now...we're pretty messy from last night."   
Jamie nodded, and smiled. "I.." He faltered.  
Jack smiled back, eyes alight like diamonds. "Yes?"  
"I love you...Jack Frost." Jamie said, stepping up to stand on Jack's feet so they were eye to eye, body to body.  
"I love you too, Jamie Bennet." Jack said, as they kissed again under the waters' spray.  
For now, it was enough.  
Until the hot water gave out and nearly froze them to death.


	10. Cool Endeavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I return to porn at last.  
> Also ice dildo's. Because reasons.

Sadly, the day wasn't free from distractions: Jamie had several classes, and had to go as soon as he'd finished dressing, running a comb through his hair and giving Jack a quick kiss on the lips, a half-hearted ass grab his goodbye as he rushed out.   
Jack waited about ten minutes, long enough for Jamie to be on his way down the campus sidewalk to class, then slid out the window after him..still nude, the breeze drying his body as he soared low over the tree tops, staff in hand.   
He spotted Jamie heading into a classroom, and deftly dived low, landing on the thin window sill, looking in as Jamie stared back, eyes wide. No one else could see Jack, squatting on his heels outside, pale body lithe and beautiful, staff held in one hand while the other dangled loosely on his thigh, his cock hanging down heavily between thighs dotted with light fuzz. Jamie visibly smothered a gasp at the site, causing the girl next to him to stare at him funny, then glance out the window to see what he was looking at, and seeing nothing but the grey skies of a early morning. Jamie waved her off, glancing at Jack off the corners of his eyes often.   
Jack at first sat still, his ankles highly strengthened by years of crouching like this, but soon realized Jamie was not only watching him almost constantly, but crossing his legs and moving his hips gently in the seat, obviously hiding an erection. Jack grinned, a wicked idea coming to him.   
He gently slid onto his ass on the sill, his staff between his legs. On this he started grinding his hips, his penis sliding up and down the years smoothed wood, light frost icing the surface. Jamie's eyes widened a fraction as he looked on. Jack let his foreskin pull down as he slid his cock, now semi hard, down the wood, the pink head peeking free, wet with precum and rosy with blood.   
He lay on his back, his narrow body close to the edge, and lifted his legs up onto the wall, showing his ass from the side. Knowing full well Jamie was watching, he made an icicle, about six inches long, and slid it into his ass with no delay, gasping at the feeling.   
The bell unfortunately rang then, and the class bundled out into the halls, as Jack stood and took off again, leaving his icy impromptu dildo firmly in place until Jamie replaced it with something hotter later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested parties will see chapter 3 has a new revision: It previously said "first sexual contact he'd had since his birth" but then I clearly stated he and Bunnymund had been having sex years before. The new edit says "first sexual contact he'd had with another male" meaning Jamie is his first human sexual encounter, as Bunnymund is..well,a bunny.


	11. The Fast One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.  
> That is this chapter.  
> Also yaoi joke.

Jamie had to stay out until 3 pm, Jack gleefully following him to every class he could, playing with himself and sliding the dildo in and out as Jamie did all he could to ignore him, and failing utterly, as Jack drew in the attention he craved. He needed Jamie home, in bed, now.  
When the final bell rang, Jamie pushed past the thronging crowd to the exit, racing up the steps two at a time to his dorm room, flinging the half open door wide.  
Jack lay on the bed facing him, long, lovely legs spread widely, invitingly, the dildo's icy tip peeking out cheekily. "Oh..hey Jamie." Jack said in a false, non-caring tone. "you're home earl.." He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Jamie tackled him hungrily, lips crushing his, the strap on his hastily shoved off backpack tearing, his jeans zipper popping in the desperate struggle to get inside Jack as fast as possible, the built up sexual tension from the day releasing.  
Jack giggled as Jamie nipped his neck, his cool fingers sliding Jamie's pants off, holding onto his back. Jamie's foot kicked the music player, and some nightcore song Jamie had been listening to the night before kicked on, as Jack spread his legs for Jamie to get between them. He bore down on the dildo, but gasped, slightly in fear, when he felt Jamie's fingers NOT pulling the dildo free, but rather pulling his hole wider, the hot head of his cock pushing against him below it.  
"Jamie..." He hissed, not caring if it hurt, needing Jamie in any way, desperation filling his voice. "Jamie..do it..do it now.." He whispered, clutching the back of Jamie's head, as the hot head pushed in, sliding deftly up him, a mild ache radiating from the stretch.  
"J..ja..." Jack panted, reduced to a sweaty mess as two hard intrusions poked his prostate at once, the icy dildo riding Jamie's skin, sliding in and out with him, his pace quick.  
Jamie was not gentle: He pounded into Jack, his jeans around his ankles, sweat dampening his shirt, his grunts deep and raspy, his hips slamming in and moving back, only to slam in again.  
"J..Ja..Jamie...oh g.." Jack cried out, hating how he sounded like the uke in a cheap yaoi anime, but not caring as orgasm hit him, his vision going white as cold semen sprayed his chest, his gut aching as quite literally the biggest orgasm he'd ever had shot everywhere, Jamie's warmth flooding him as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do my best on these stories, and I'd really like to hear from you readers, get your feedback on the story. Drop a comment if you have anything to say.   
> Thanks.


	12. "Not while I'm around."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short, plus far between: I've been busy lately. I'm trying to get back into writing, so here's a briefer chapter to hold you over until the second part at the Pole.

_"...Jack, you always always play tricks!"_

_"I'm  scared."_

_"We're gonna play hopscotch, like we always do."_

_"...Jack..!"_

"No!"

He woke screaming, batting at Jamie in his half doze, as Jamie was rudely dumped to the floor, staring at his lover through sleep drunk eyes. "Whaz happenin'.." He slurred, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Jack..?"

Jack lay on his side, his shoulders shaking, not looking at Jamie even as he put a cool hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Jack nodded weakly, wiping his face on the pillow hurriedly. "Fine..just a...just a dream...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you off.." He looked back over his shoulder, and smiled, a lock of silvery hair dangling in front of one eye. "You were great last..night?" A quick glance at the clock showed him it was about 6:30. "Last night." He confirmed with a nod. Jamie smiled back, winking suggestively. "It's the massive cock.. it just does wonders to assholes." He smiled at his own joke, but noticed Jack still looked uneasy. "What's wrong, love?"

Jack looked away, his face to the wall. "It's nothing. don't worry about it." "Jack..." Jamie groaned, "We're pretty much a couple by now..I think you can tell me if something's bothering you." Jack rolled onto his back with a sigh, closing his eyes, the thin lashes dusted with frost. "I had a bad dream.."

"Well..it was just a dream.." Jamie began. "It was...how I died.." Jack continued, refusing to open his eyes or look at Jamie, his breathing taking on a hitch. "And Emma...Oh, god, it was horrible.." Jamie held Jack close, his skin warm on the sprites cooled body.

"Shhh...baby, shhh...it's okay.. It's over.. nothing's ever going to hurt you again."

Jack looked up into Jamie's eyes, very child-like at that moment, his blue gaze still watery with tears. "Do you promise?"

"Not while i'm around." Jamie vowed, taking Jack's hand. "nothing's going to hurt you so long as I'm here."


	13. Rowdy In The Warren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of three long, porn filled chapters. Expect a lot of body fluids for the rest of the story.

After this little incident, Jack and Jamie rolled over and tried to sleep some more, but Jack lay awake, thinking back to the little roll in the Warren he'd had with Bunny: Jamie was a very good lover and all, but he honestly wondered if Jamie would've liked to taste some Bunny cock...  
Grinning evilly, he gently slipped out of bed, dressing quickly and dashing out of the window, taking a Northern wind to the far East, striding it like a road across the hills and valleys to the mythical Warren, crashing through a hole into soft down. He sat up, glancing around the semi-dark cavern of the Warren, trees sheltering the rolling hills and flower studded valleys.  
"Hey Bunnnnyyyyyyyyyy!!!" He hollared, cupping his hands to his face. "Come on out, Cottontail!"  
"I told ya not to call me that, Frostbite." Bunny said, hopping out of a tunnel with a slightly annoyed face, his testicles full and round.  
Jack grinned, realizing it was Bunny's rut season, a peak in sexual hormones Bunny had every two months or so, pooka mating cycles vastly different from a regular rabbits. With a severe lack of female Pooka's for him, Bunny had picked up a fairly odd relationship with North, the two males taking care of each other when the mood struck them.  
"I see you're rising to the occasion, as always." Jack cracked, smirking at the large pink organ between Bunny's furry thighs, the head oozing slightly. Bunny's nose twitched, his eyes angry.  
Jack laughed, crossing his arms. "What if I told ya I had a little fun for you?" He said, winking.  
The corner of Bunny's mouth twitched at the proposal. "Who?"  
"Jamie. He'd been up to, I know he would. All you have to do is get him here. A tunnel should do it."  
Bunny watched Jack with narrowed eyes, looking for signs of jest. "don't fuck with me, Jack..you know this isn't a good.."  
"Good time for you because of your heat cycle, blah blah blllaahh..." Jack waved a dismissive hand. "I wouldn't lie about sex. Jamie is very open with me...he'd be fine with it." He smirked, his crystal blue eyes sparkling with that old touch of mischief and laughter.  
"And if he's not?" Bunny huffed, a foot tapping irritably. He was far from amused, and sensing a joke in Jack's manorism.  
"If Jamie wants to go, I'll stay here for your whole heat.. every way...every hole." He winked suggestively, biting his lip. The pink organ between Bunny's legs gave a heady throb, as he considered this: either way, he'd be getting some ass, so it worked no matter how it went in the end.  
"Alright, frosty. I trust ya." Bunny chuckled. "Tell me...is he good in the hay? Any skills?"  
Jack grinned, wiping his lips. "Let's just say...he can make your toes curl at orgasm. He's very...skilled with his lips..if you get my meaning." He smirked, seeing Bunny's eyes widen just a fraction at the sides.  
"Done." He said, tapping his foot on the grass of the Warren hill, a hole digging its way up to him, as he hoped through, ears twitching.  
Jack settled back on the warm grass of the Warren, birds twittering among the trees and darting to and fro among low hung branches, sunlight darting through holes in the Warren's stone roof in pleasant rays shafting through the air, butterflies dancing among wildflowers.  
Jack lay his head back on the grass, staring up at the rocks above, thinking of what it was going to be like when Bunny got back. His cock stirred in his leggings at the thought, throbbing and ready. He slid a hand under the waist band of his leggings, gripping the hard shaft beneath, laughing softly at the chilly hardness he was so used to. His fingers slid along the thick shaft, touching a throbbing vein before tickling along the foreskin loosely capping the dark pink head. He pulled it back to touch the soft skin beneath, rubbing a thumb over the slit as chilly pre oozed from him.  
He sat up as a fresh hole tunneled directly next to him, Bunny hopping out with an awake and blinking Jamie, who's skin was damp from a shower, Bunny's furry paws cupping his bare butt as Jamie held onto him like a baby, his eyes wide.  
"Jack!" He cried, as soon as Bunny let him down, running to him, cock bouncing amid damp hair. He let himself fall onto Jack, who gasped as his breath rushed free. "Ahh..don't do that!" He cried, swatting Jamie's ass. Jamie giggled, as Bunny moved closer, one furry paw touching the smooth flesh of Jamie's ass, nose twitching.  
Jamie looked back with a worried look, then at Jack. Jack smiled. "He's gentle...promise. Just focus on me..it might hurt when he goes in."  
Bunny took this as an invite for penetration, and gripped Jamie's shoulders as his pink shaft prodded his asshole, poking in and going in fully, all 9 inches. Jamie arched his back with a cry, hugging Jack's chest. "God...s..so big.."  
Jack laughed, stroking Jamie's thigh as Bunny started to hump, moving quickly as he was wont to due during heat, only lasting a few moments before exploding inside Jamie, whitish-yellow cum dribbling from his hole as Bunny stopped to rest, his penis smeared with his own ejaculate. Jack slowly massaged Jamie's sore buttocks, his own erection still poking free of his leggings, as Bunny prepared for the second mount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long... but it's here, and hopefully you guys enjoy the first of three longer finishing chapters.


	14. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in the Warren wraps up

"Ahhh...n..no..w..wait.." Jamie panted, as the warmed tip of Bunny's engorged cock prodded his sore hole. Bunny paused, a gentleman even during sex. "Something wrong, mate?" He asked, concerned. He started to move back.   
"No!" Jack said urgently, pushing back to Bunny's hips. "I..I just...I need it.." He made a slight nod at his own penis, red and dripping, the tip throbbing. Jack giggled.   
"I think Jamie is trying to say he really needs some ass." He said, wiggling free of his leggings. His legs were beaded with sweat as he gently knelt between Jamie's legs, kissing the oozing tip of Jamie's cock, making the boy gasp.   
Bunny moved closer, gently biting Jamie's neck as he entered him, making the boy gasp. Jack took all of Jamie's cock in then, using cool fingers to slide along his legs and scrotum, frosting the skin as he went, his mouth cool and wet on the heated skin of Jamie's throbbing need.  
Bunny bit harder, his hips moving quickly as he neared his second orgasm already, Jamie grunting in the back of his throat as Jack sucked him off, and Bunny fucked him, his skin beading into sticky drops as his orgasm got closer, Jack making soft mewling noises at the taste of his pre-cum, his fingers cupping the heavy weight of his balls.   
Bunny cried out, head back, cumming hard into Jamie as Jamie's own hot orgasm shot into Jack's mouth, the boy falling forward onto Jack, spent and tired, his eyes fluttering shut.   
Bunny held both of them close as they fell asleep together, heated flesh to warm skin under downy fur, warmth running down Jamie's thighs and Jack's chin to dry in the heat of the Warren, butterflies fluttering gently over the spent tableau in the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, porn for Easter!  
> *crickets*  
> YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT!!  
> Longer, and part 1 of 2 final chapters coming very, very soon, featuring Russian shlong, icicle dildo's, and some kinks.


	15. North's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't even look at me right now. T.T

North had been worried about Jack for awhile now: it had been two days, and still nothing, three storms were late, and a embarrassed weatherman had to recant a promised snow day in Maine.  
He finally said "Enough....this haz gone far too far." angrily grabbing a snow globe from his private collection of them, to be used for emergencies only. Three were set up for the Warren, the rolling hills and grassy valleys perfectly shown in miniature detail in the glassy confines of the hefty globe. He threw it, a portal of shimmering light appearing as it hit the wall, the light twitter of birds and the smell of sunlight and warmth coming from within. North stepped through, and rolled gently down a slope, the portal dissipating in a puff.  
North stood, brushing grass off his trousers, and happily wandered the hills a bit, taking in the fresh Spring air the Pole was missing greatly, the trees shuddering in a light breeze.  
He stopped briefly, the need to urinate too great to ignore any longer, and undid his buttons, pulling his cock free of his trousers. He gently tugged the thick skin back, letting loose against the side of a tree. He looked around as he did, and spotted something odd in the distance, finishing up with a final splash and walking off over the hills, not bothering to zip up, his cock hanging free to bounce on his leg.  
The "thing" turned out to be the very tip of a sleeping, but highly erect Bunnymund's cock, only just peeking over the top of the knoll from between hairy thighs, the rabbit snoring gently.  
North stifled a gasped when he saw Bunny wasn't alone: Jack Frost lay with him, tangled up in a ball, and slightly shiny where frost had formed on his skin in sleep, his cock lying on his leg limply, a shiny droplet of pre oozing from the pink tip. North laughed very softly, then grinned when he saw Jamie besides Jack, asleep and breathing softly, his hair drying in the cool air. Asleep, Jamie looked perfect: a large cock half hidden between thighs dusted with hair, a trimmed patch leading up a flat belly, and the stubble of a days beard darkening his jawline.  
North's cock stirred at this, starting to thicken with blood until it stood out hard, throbbing from his fly. He gently took it in his meaty hand, rubbing its ruddy length as he watched the others sleep. He let out a soft, suppressed moan at the touch on his neglected cock, the skin so long untouched reddening with blood, his dark head oozing precum over his fingers, his balls heavy and low in his trousers.  
"North...?"  
He started as Jack spoke, his Winter blue eyes cracking open to stare up at the man above him, his eyes lowering automaticly to the throbbing redness in his hand. His own cock gave a twitch on his thigh, stirring into hardness. "This is unexpected.." He whispered, his eyes flickering between North's face and his cock. North didn't stop stroking the taunt skin, his voice deeper as he stared at Jack. "Jack...it haz been so long.."  
Jack sat up, his cock peeking plumply between his thighs, and gently kissed the wet tip, licking the thick pre off his lips.  
"We should take them with us to your place...wake them up in true style." Jack said with a wink, nodding at Jamie and Bunny. Bunny's ears twitched slightly, and he forced them to remain still: He had woken up when Jack had begun to move, and his cock gave a throb at the thought of a foursome with North's massive Russian meat. He had only made love to North once before, and he still remembered the feeling of that hot, hard cock in his ass, the round balls banging against his ass with each thrust. Jamie might not be able to take the massive amount of cock North had to offer, but he could easily, and Jack...Jack was literally a power bottom. Free of the usual issues of hygiene thanks to not eating, the silky smooth coolness of Jack's asshole easily took anything put in it, greedily hugging tightly without ever losing its grip, never getting loose or tired. Jack was, in every sense of the word, a perfect buttfuck.  
North also offered a slightly more perverse pleasure for the less endowed: at 14 inches, the head of North's cock was the size of a bottle, and his slit was easily able to fit a slender carrot with some pushing. With lube, Bunny's own cock fit easily inside, leading to some... interesting sex, face to face and highly erotic.  
He felt North's strong arms pick him up, and heard the rustle of cloth as Jack pulled Jamie into a shirt he had with him, and then a rush as a new portal opened. He tried his best to stay still, pretend to sleep, but the hot poke of Russian cock on his lower back woke him, and he turned into North's chest, hugging onto him. He really did fall asleep a little bit, waking at North's touch.  
North grinned, and kissed Bunny's ear.  
"You wake.." he whispered, as Bunny sat up. He lay in a massive bed, Jack and Jamie tangled in a mass of limbs a little bit aways. North was nude, his ruddy chest pressed to Bunny's soft fur. Bunny grinned, holding on North's cock with one eager paw. "I'm gonna like this." He said, as he slowly squeezed the slit open, and began to insert the hot tip of his cock into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of three final chapters: I hope everyone's pleased with north's appearance.  
> And yes... penis size/insertion kink. Don't judge me. T.T  
> I'd also really, REALLY like some feedback right now from you guys, because this story seems rather popular, and I'd like to do what you like for the last few chapters. Tell me what works, what doesn't, what you like, what you don't, positions...  
> Let me know.


	16. A slight change of plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth finally gives up on waiting, and goes to find her boys.  
> Her plan changes after arriving at the Warren.

Tooth was the sort of person who considered herself calm and patient: however, this bullshit was not okay with her, and she was officially pissed off. Jack had missed two major storms and one full week of snow days, messing up the weather royally.   
On top of this, North hadn't been in the workshop lately, the yeti's doing their best to keep the rude little elves under control, and keep toy production in line in time for the next Christmas season.   
As for Bunny...  
Nothing, no messages, no check ins from the Warren, not even a note or egg message. She was officially going bonkers trying to keep up with everything and not worry about the men in her life. The men in her life.... more like the boys she had to take care of. North, Bunny, and Jack were all pretty much like children, needing constant check ins and fights broken up. Sandy was alright, but she always assumed it was because he couldn't talk, and spent pretty much all of his time after sending dreams with his lover on the island in the mermaid sea, spending hours alone with him.   
As the faeries rushed about in a frenzy, Tooth finally gave in to the worry in the back of her mind, letting her faeries know where she was going.   
She took a quick visit to her chambers, a line of snow globes all preset to the Guardian realms on her shelf. Taking the Warren, she smashed it, and took off for the fabled realm of the Easter bunny, who was currently on her shit list. 

The portal let her out on a hill, and the first thing she noticed besides a musky smell hanging in the air was the sound of grunting... but not the sort of grunting someone made when in pain, or sad, or even angry. She knew that sound... she might be the Guardian of memories and collector and keeper of children's teeth, but she was still a woman, if more birdlike than most. She'd been with men before, and knew their sounds during rutting. She carefully snuck forward, assuming Bunny had found himself a friend, and was getting a little tail.   
She laughed to herself at the pun.   
She took a peek over the edge of a small hill, spotting the quickly moving rear end of Bunny. She giggled, watching his tail wag with the thrusts of his hips, his moans echoing over the hills of the Warren. Her eyes looked past the dark pink of his asshole, which she didn't mind seeing one bit, to the lover Bunny had taken. It wasn't who she was expecting, no in the slightest. Unsure if she was really seeing what she though she was, she folded her wings in tight to silence their fluttering, and crept closer to the couple, now noticing a pale body writhing next to Bunny's, deep grunts coming from... wait, was that?  
She hid behind a rock, only a few feet from Bunny, and felt herself warm up between her feathery legs as she confirmed yes, Bunny WAS fucking North. The slender pink shaft of his cock slid into North's larger shaft, the skin bulging as Bunny thrust hard, eyes shut tight in obvious rut, animal traits taking over. This was... different. Tooth knew damn well North's cock was hardly of normal size, but the last thing she'd ever thought North would do is something this...  
Kinky...  
Her thighs grew wet, making her squeeze her legs together. She felt way too heated. What made it worse than before was when she looked at the second couple in an attempt to quel her arousal, and saw... Jack.   
Jack was busily moving inside Jamie Bennet's ass, not that she disliked the view, but Jack's heavy balls swinging between his spread legs made her gently slide a finger between her clenched thighs, touching her clit. She gasped, sliding it into herself as Jack moaned, throwing his head back. She gasped aloud, much louder than she'd intended, seeing a line of white-grey run down Jamie's thigh, Jack glancing back with sweaty hair. "Tooth?"  
Bunny sat up, not leaving North's slit, looking back with a twitching nose. "Toothy? That you?"   
Toothiana hung her head, trying to hide, but knowing she was caught: she might as well fess up. She could leave, flying off and pretending this didn't happen, but.. the wetness dripping from her fueled her thoughts, and all she wanted was to slide her hands along Jack's slim hips and his long... oh fuck.  
She stepped out from behind the rock, hands folded before her crotch, trying to hide it. Jack stood, sighing as his semen ran out of Jamie's reddened hole, and stretched, his penis still erect plumply from silver hair. He stood straight, taking a look at her. "Tooth... do you have something in there you're hiding?" He kidded, looking at her crotch.   
Bunny laughed, and North grinned, gasping as he lifted his hips. "Bunny...oh... close..so close.."  
"Jack...can we.?" Jamie sat up, rubbing his hole, but grinning.   
"Only if she says so." Jack said, tipping Tooth a wink, one hand sliding along his flat belly. Tooth's throbbing sex heated up worse at the sight of a drop of clear precum sliding down the shaft, catching the sun.  
"Oh god...yes...p..please...both of you.." Tooth whispered, taking a step forward.   
She shivered as Jack took her into his arms, the hot, weeping tip of his cock sliding along her feathers, his arms cool and warm at once, his breath making her neck break out in goosebumps.   
"I've wanted this for so long.." Jack whispered, as he slid his cock along her belly, her sex throbbing. Jamie walked up from behind, and Tooth felt a second heated shaft at the clench of her buttocks.   
"D..do it." she gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo...  
> That happened a little.   
> I know this was mostly yaoi for 90% of the plot, but it's still a Jack/Jamie fic at it's core... everyone else just kinda jumped aboard the S.S Dry Hump too.  
> Tooth won't be here much, but expect a lot of fumbling straight sex next chapter, the last before the big finale at the Pole.  
> Oh, yeah, spoiler: bombshell is coming. Prepare yourself.


	17. Level finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? ROTG is three years old today?  
> Well hot damn, have some smut!

At this point, Tooth was beyond caring how this had happened: granted, she thought of Jack as a son, but still.. this was what she wanted. Years of taking care of the kids teeth kept any adult action from happening, and forgetting your sexuality was easily done. Only a few of them actually kept up with sexual impulses.  
Well, to be honest, only Jack and Bunny kept up with it, besides North's occasional solo activities. She freely admitted she'd spied on him, watching his big hands move along that massive shaft...  
She tried to clear her head, but the pinch of teeth on her neck made her head fog over again, as the heated tip of Jamie's cock pressed against her hole, insistent and needy, oozing on her skin, and making her feathers stick.  
She wiggled, needing both of them inside her: all her Guardian duties went out the window as her sex heated up, her thighs parting for the tip of Jack's cock.  
Finally, after teasing for too long, Jamie's teeth nipping the skin of her neck, and his cock pressed tight to her, Jack slid inside, his heat running along her clit gently, making her whole body shiver as muscles unused for thirty years leaped at the pleasure, her eyes fluttering shut.  
Jamie, impatient, was less gentle, jabbing in roughly and moving quickly, panting against her neck as he gripped her tight, his fingers digging into her belly as Jack kissed along her neckline, his cock deeply in her.  
They moved like this for a few minutes, standing in the center of the clearing like a cheesy centerfold set up, Bunny and north still going at it nearby. They'd moved position, and were going for the highly traditional anal sex, North gasping deeply in his throat as the sticky length of Bunnymund's cock throbbed in him, wet cum already slickening the skin of his belly from his own orgasm, his fingers gripping the soft fur hips of the Pooka.  
Gasping, Bunny came in a rush, nipping North's chest as he shuddered through his pleasure, the cum puddling under North's ass in the grass. They both gasped, grinning at each other as Bunny lay his head on North's massive chest, watching the trio move together in a sweaty tangle, Jack's eyes shut as he thrust into Tooth, Jamie's face red as he neared his too quick orgasm.  
"You think she knows Jack is probably picturing Jamie's hole there?" Bunny whispered, gently licking along North's neck, as the big man held the Pooka close.  
"No..let her have her moment, she doez not get this much."  
Jamie let out a cry, and Bunny giggled as semen ran along Tooth's thigh, his face red as he gasped, holding her close. Jack kept moving, panting softly, little puffs of cooled breath clouding the air, Tooth's face squeezed tight almost comically in pleasure.  
Without sound, Jack came, pressing close to her as she held him close, hugging his back as the cool cum dripped along Jack's shaft as he pulled out from her, the pink tip covered in her juices.  
"Oh Jack...what have...oh...you.." she gasped, light headed.  
He kissed her, smirking. "I loved it..." He whispered, as she held him close.  
"I'll never let go, Jack..." she whispered, kissing his chest.  
"D..did you just quote Titanic?"  
"No.." She whispered, embarrassed.  
Jamie only laughed, lightly nipping her neck as he pulled back, kissing the welt he left on her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left, plus a bombshell still to come (no pun intended >_>)  
> Happy 3rd birthday, ROTG, and please don't hate me for making your characters sex hungry sluts, Mr. Joyce >.


End file.
